brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:NBP3.0
QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back * Hey old buddy, long time no see! :D Yes, I think we probably both immature in some ways, and yes we should put it behind us. :) Thanks again! 18:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Archive talk page 102 sections... 103 now :) 19:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I was looking over my talk page, and I saw your sig, and I thought, what the hell, might as well drop in and give ma' friend a greeting. So, how ya' doing? Haven't seen/talked to you in a while. :D --Lord Shu 01:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what baby? :O I'm doing pretty good. More than halfway through the school year already. Oh, and you're welcome for the Barnsatr. You deserve it. :D --Lord Shu 21:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) bleh Lol, seems I have an adversary XD thanks for undoing that, man. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm suprised I haven't given you one of these yet. :O --[[User:Makuta Tarkairadan| ' MT ']][[User talk:Makuta Tarkairadan| ' Talk ']][[User blog:Makuta Tarkairadan/BIONICLE Contest, February 24th-March 24th| ' 1 Year Brickiverssary Blog ']] 00:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nowai. - CJC 15:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wai. ;D - 15:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Nowai. - CJC 15:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Your back? Are you back for good? So you will edit a bit during the school term but in the holidays you will edit more. :Yup, pretty much. - 17:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat. You know you want to. - CJC 15:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I could, I have a research report to write, which I why I had to leave earlier. I'll sign on soon and talk to ya'll again. :D - 17:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) How soon will that be if you know. :I'm signing on now. :) - 17:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Wazzup Hey NBP, I seriously haven't seen you in a while. :D -- 22:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey nerf, heard you just came back recently too. Chuck Norris .... Oh gawd, I've been gone so long I forgot wiki coding. Chuck Norris RE: I haven't been doing too much, you know, LEGO sets, Pie etc -- 01:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter RE: It's Viva la vida by Coldplay. Queen songs don't seem to work on my page for some reason. -- 22:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Heading! * I see someone else is waiting for black 2/white 2 :P 23:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, it's going to be pretty awesome :) It'll be weird starting out in a huge city instead of a small town though (but weird in a good way- finally there's a point to the first town :P). Can't wait until December (when I'm guessing it comes out- comes out in June in Japan, and it usually comes out everywhere else 6 months later). Guess I'll just have to be satisfied with the May 9 Darkrai event for now :) 12:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *** Who doesn't like cities? :D Lots of stuff to do, and you can spend hours trying to run into people in Castelia :P October- even better :) I only follow Serebii, and the only release date they've mentioned is June 27 for Japan (or was it 26? around then anyway). So have you completely finished Black/White (ie caught everything)? 00:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) **** Haha seriously? Isn't there like a 1 in 8000 chance or something of getting a shiny? :P Well, good luck with it :) Hehe yeah, trying to hit Castelia people is fun, but I've only ever actually run into someone three times (and it was accidental each time :D) Great to see they've got two new gyms in b2/w2, I just hope that means there are ten gyms and they didn't just replace two of the old ones... 05:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) * :O (you've probably already seen it). Why can't the TV series be like that? 01:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Dear QCG Member * This is an annoying message asking you to please check BP:QCG and help close Past FA reviews and articles with contested status. Some of these have been open for over eight months- isn't it about time we cleared up the status of at least a couple of these articles? Thanks, 05:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter :D I just saw that you edited, YAY your back! :Yup, my gurlfriend is out here with me, so haven't been editing. But I shall edit here and there for a while everyday. :) - 16:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, will you be on chat any time soon? OMG User blog:CJC95/Secret ~ CJC 16:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter My blog. Mentions you. ~ CJC 21:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chatty Stuff Sorry to post this to your talkpage, but Wikia has changed the blog comment interface so that it won't publish my comments in Wikia, and I can't even access the editor in Monobook. So, here's what I was going to say: Sorry (it is a good idea), but what's the point of this when we have ? So, that's my question. Thanks (and sorry for any inconvenience..), I still don't get how it's different from Chat, but whatever. I guess I'm just a Luddite. :P Newsletter Chat You coming on chat? Tinychat Topher Anderson and I are on Tinychat and it's kind of boring without you on there. You coming on Tinychat today? :Later tonight, around 7 EST if you can stay up. - 16:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Everyone is getting impatient, and Tinychat has like 5 people on it, so will you be on now or later as said earlier. You only need to be F12 to get points for the redlinks. I don't think people will care if you make them and your not (especially since Kon's don't count towards F12 anyway). ~ CJC 21:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Inventories NBP, the space in those inventories is there to represent a random krana, not the Krana holder piece. If you look on each of those inventories you'll see that the holder piece is already accounted for. The actual Krana part does not have a number so is considered a sub-part of 42042, it is '' not actually 42042''. Please take this into account :/ -17:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Easy mistake to make, I was hoping you would read my edit summaries though and not just think I was being a jerk, undoing your edits for no reason. Really sorry about that :S - 17:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Reply to your edit: 'course not for a simple misunderstanding. Plus, admin buddies, remember? :P - 17:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Reply to your edit to your reply: Cake? Sounds lovely XD - 17:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I heard that you have cake, me want! I've run out of clever titles Hey Hey Austin. Long time no speak, right? Just wanted to say hey to the man I idolize when I worked here. Noticed you have a FaceBook. Add me, I'm Austin Stein. :D Thanks. See ya! - Mariofighter User blog:CJC95/Thoughts ~ CJC 19:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Sup NBP. How's it going on the wiki? - In Range. Take a Shot. 00:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) This is an h2 heading! Just Stopping By... * Yea, it's been a while. Just wanted to say hi, see what's been going down on the wiki :D 22:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) * Hi NBP... I can't believe how 'old' we are. I joined up after you, and I've seen users join, become admins, leave, then new users join, and now they are admins! Makes me feel old :P 19:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ** And NBS (NightblazeSaber, NHL's new name) is about to pass 6 years on Wikia... I passed 3 years about a month ago. 20:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) *** It makes me feel nostalgic for the times and people I never experienced or met. :P 08:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Barnstar It's always great to see your name on the recent activity, it reminds me of how long I've been on here as most currently active users don't even know of you. I'm glad to hear that you'll be more active. RE: I didn't mean to fill all those. I had to leave in a hurry and had to get a template down. Then I change all the info to what it should be. A good reference would be the Ninjago wiki. Here's where I get my real information though: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2125227/combined (an example) I google "Who directed Ninjago The Last Voyage. Lot's of different Ninjago stuff pops up. That's the best site I've found so far. Contact me for more information. Nerf Nerf Nerf Nerf Nerf Nerf - I'm going to try and clean up the Ninjago page. I haven't watched Ninjago though so if I don't know what episode its going on about I'll put , (if you know, you can add them later :P ) ~ CJC 16:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Customs Is this what I think it is? ;) Or am I mistaken? :ALL THE CUSTOMZ!!!!!!111 - 16:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) _LOGIC BOMB_ Really though, I dunno. I don't think I've seen it said anywhere you have to be a member to vote (not that I've looked :P) :Naturally. :P I guess maybe they're following the QCG's lead on this? Eh, I dunno. :S Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Its not my art. RE:10,000 Edits Haha, thanks! :D 19:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) NNNNNNNNNNNBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPP http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CJC95/Five ~ CJC 23:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat ._. --- CM4S (talk) 03:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Cookies I just had cookies. I consider that to be a worthwhile way to spend my time. I've been working with Jeyo and BFN (along with a few others) on something unrelated to this wiki. I've also been playing Yugioh. I haven't built anything recently although I might build something sooner or later. -BF2 Re:Sadface It's my fault. I checked all of the Marvel pages for plagiarism earlier but missed that one. :P 03:36, August 22, 2013 (UTC) C2f * You know for it to be C2f, it's got to be as close to C2 as it can be right? (eg, if there are pics of it, it needs a description section?) 21:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for ratings stuffs For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 20:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) CHAT . ~ CJC 01:53, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Why you never there. On at least one occasion, I've been on chat at 1am, 2am, 3am and 4am and you haven't been there. I'm disappointed. Must try harder. ~ CJC 19:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I see it too :O. ~ CJC 12:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I come on at 3am and you aren't on chat. I'm disappointed. ~ CJC 02:56, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Are you on chat soon because if not I can leave the place ~ CJC 01:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) *Unacceptable. ~ CJC 20:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :*I know, I can never seem to get a chance to log on anymore. Life just keeps hitting me in every aspect and quite frankly I am a bit sick of it. -_- - 16:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :**Life keeps hitting me, and I ignore it :P ~ CJC 17:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :***As neither me, you or Ajr are on often, its very rare I get to moan about stuff with people. :( ~ CJC 17:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :****But I lovez da moanz! D: - 19:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :***** D: ~ CJC 22:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Uncyclopedia Should GameGear be contacted about the change, considering he's the official founder? Or do you think it's safe to go ahead anyway? BrickfilmNut (talk) 04:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Is there a specific plan for Uncyclopedia to clean it up, or are we just removing the bad stuff for now? 16:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :A little bit of both, but mostly trying to clear out the old and make it more relevant to LEGO itself as well as funny (obviously). :) - 16:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks. :) 16:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Changed the skin on Uncyclopedia a bit, hope you don't mind. ;) 02:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Message on 'media I've sent you a message on Brickimedia - just letting you know for when you return. I hope Wikia won't globally block me and slander me without me being able to do anything for mentioning Brickimedia like they did for Meiko. SirC (talk) 17:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done. :D - 00:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) hi Why u no chat? ~ CJC 02:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) y u here? ~ CJC 14:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) HEY BRO HEY MAN i really hope you remember me lol if u wanna talk hmu on twitter @lukaspokus or on facebook its lucas pokus. HOPE TO HERE FROM YOU MAN [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User Talk:Crotocall|'call']] 00:59, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Crotocall:)